


A Misunderstanding Revisited

by S_Horne



Series: Building A Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What's going on, Stiles?” He asked softly, finally taking a look at the brochures surrounding his husband on the bed.</p>
<p>Adoption papers. Leaflets containing information about various agencies and the processes needed to bring a child home. </p>
<p>“Why are you looking at these again?” Derek was confused and genuinely curious. “I didn't even know you kept them.” </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Although pregnant, Stiles revisits his previous ideas of adoption. </p>
<p>(A follow-on but can be read on its own)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misunderstanding Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> This was always something that I thought of a follow-up to 'A Misunderstanding' but never felt that I gave it justice. Probably still haven't so feedback is always welcome! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters
> 
> \- S

It was a few months after their misunderstanding and subsequent revelation that the subject of adoption was broached again.

It wasn’t a very special day when Derek came home from work to find Stiles sitting in the middle of their bed, papers and folders spread all around him. It wasn’t an anniversary or following an argument or anything that the elder could think of to warrant this sudden decision, just a ticking time-bomb in his husband’s mind that had finally reached the end of its fuse apparently. 

Derek leant against the door frame, watching his husband shuffling through the documents whilst absent-mindedly stroking his swollen stomach. Sensing his partner’s presence, the younger looked up with a mournful expression on his face and tears threatening his eyes. Derek was quick to cross the room, shoving papers out of the way and pulling his husband close to him.

“What's going on, Stiles?” He asked softly, finally taking a look at the brochures surrounding his husband.

Adoption papers. Leaflets containing information about various agencies and the processes needed to bring a child home.

“Why are you looking at these again?” Derek was confused, although genuinely curious as well. “I didn't even know you kept them.”

“I couldn't just throw them - I need to - Derek... I can't –” Stiles' speech was broken and the tears had been only threatening in his eyes began to spill down his cheeks. Derek drew him closer, rubbing his stomach in soothing circles and hushing him with gentle tones. When Stiles had calmed down a bit he pulled away from his lover's embrace to pick up a leaflet on adoption. As he took a breath to collect his thoughts he stroked his fingers over the faces of the children pictured on the front.

“I think we should have adopted. Don't get me wrong, I love our baby” he was quick to reassure, his head snapping up with wide eyes and his hands rubbing over his stomach. “I do, Derek, I do… but we could have offered these children a family. I feel kind of selfish, knowing these children aren’t going to come and build a home here.”

Derek was quiet, deep in thought himself. He didn’t have long to think before Stiles began speaking again.

“I am absolutely bursting with the love that I have for this one already” he started, gesturing at his protruding belly, “but I want to share that love! I want this house full” he continued, “full of laughter, and joy, and tears that we can wipe away, and bumped knees that need kissing, and pack movie nights where Scott and Isaac will get the kids hyped up on sugar, and mmmppf-”

He was cut off as Derek covered his mouth with his hand, chuckling quietly. “Breathe, Stiles” he requested with a kiss to the top of the younger’s head.

Stiles smiled in response when Derek pulled his hand away, but his eyes were sad. “I want a family, Derek. I want an even bigger family than the one that we already have. A family like the people in this pack used to be; people that think they have no one to turn to, that think they’re all on their own. We can show them that they _aren’t_ ; we can show them that there is definitely someone in this world that will do anything for them."

“Well, when you put it like that” Derek said, smiling.

“What?” Stiles questioned, twisting himself around to stare at Derek.

The wolf pointed at the brochures still clutched tightly in his lover’s hands, “they **could** have a family here. We have this huge house and the insurance money left from what we didn't spend on the build. Cora and I decided that we want to spend it on the remaining and future Hales – this seems like a good way to honour that.”

Stiles' mouth fell open in shock and he shot backwards on the bed. “Derek, this is a huge commitment! We have a baby on the way!” he yelled, his eyes frantic.

“You're the one that brought it up!” Derek countered in disbelief.

“Yeah but I have a billion hormones bouncing around inside of me! You’re supposed to be the voice of reason!” Stiles cried.

Derek leant forward and cupped his husband's face, speaking softly. “I am being the voice of reason” he said with a smile. “We can do this, Stiles, I know we can. We can be parents to more than one child, love them just as we’re gonna love this little kicker” he murmured, bending down to kiss his unborn child. When he straightened he carried on speaking.

“We could always look at -" he broke off, eyes darting from Stiles' to the other side of the room. Stiles recognised Derek's look; it was the same one he himself got whenever he thought of his mother. The younger shuffled closer, gently pulling Derek's hands to rest over his stomach. The wolf breathed in the scent of his family as he took a calming breath and began to explain his thoughts, now focussing his eyes on the swell of his child in his husband's stomach.

“I was sixteen when my family was killed, left only with a permanently hospitalised uncle and my older sister, barely even an adult herself. I would have given _anything_ to be taken in by a family, even a ready-made one with children of their own, just…I don’t know, someone to shelter me and _forgive_ me and… just love me, I guess.”

Stiles put a hand under Derek's chin and gently lifted it, locking their eyes. “We can do that, Derek. We can be that lifeline to someone else.”

Derek nodded absently, his thoughts still stuck on the aftermath of the fire. He shook himself, flexing his fingers to feel his child under Stiles' skin and smiled at his husband.

“Okay.”

"What? Are you crazy? I can barely remember to go to sleep myself, or eat regularly if you're not here; I can't look after more than one child at a time!" Stiles cried.

Derek stared at his lover, "are you doing this on purpose?! "Of course we can do this" he reassured with a roll of his eyes. 

"Ha, I know" Stiles replied with a wink and a cheeky grin. "Just wanted to make sure you were on board!" 

Derek shook his head as he bent to kiss the smirk of the younger's face. “You had me at ‘we could offer these children a family’" Derek confessed quietly as he pulled away. 

Stiles was off now, ideas bouncing around inside his head. “I’m already taking this year off for paternity leave anyway, but I don’t need to even go back to the office – it’s only computer programming, I can do it anywhere I have a computer” he reasoned. “If we foster older children, like you were gonna suggest, then they could help us look after the younger ones. It might take a few years to get approved but it’ll give us time to redecorate the rooms and –” He shrugged sheepishly as he looked up at Derek’s amused face.

“I don't really have any idea how this is going to work, if it _will_ work, even. But,” he paused and reached for Derek, linking their fingers together tightly. “I want to do this, _we_ **need** to do this.”

Derek took a shuddering breath, "we’re going to do this; baby and all.” He smiled, leaning forward to kiss his husband. Suddenly he pulled back and fixed Stiles with a firm look. “But don’t go getting too excited, this might not work out how you’re thinking. It’s gonna be a long, tough process; we’ll be knocked back a thousand times, I’m sure.”

Stiles nodded seriously, “I know, but Derek – I… We have to at least _try._ ”

“I'll ring the agency in the morning” the elder conceded. Stiles launched himself at his husband, kissing him harshly.

“I can’t tell if you’re angry at me or pleased with me” Derek murmured against the other’s lips.

“I love you, I love you, I love you” Stiles breathed in reply.

Derek laughed softly, “guess that answers that.”

 


End file.
